Puritan States of America
History The Puritan states of America is a North American colony of the United Puritan kingdom. United Puritan kingdom had conquered had conquered conquest of Britain they gain control of all the New World colonies on April 2 1668 the 13 colonies united and became the United Puritan states. the New World colony was even more oppressive the Salem witch trials of 1693 sparked witch trials all across the 13 colonies. Over 300 people were killed in the Boston witch trials, Providence the witch trials and and the Philadelphia purge. Salem became the capital of the United Puritan states and was renamed new Jerusalem. by the 1780s this colony grew and claim territory from Florida to Michigan. this region was ruled by an Imperial Council that was controlled by his Holiness Oliver Cromwell the third. The 19th century became a period of growth of this colony and the Puritan states gain freedom and control over their own affairs. The Puritan kingdom remained the religious authority of the Puritans states became independent in the most liberal part of the Empire. However colorful clothing, the Catholic Church Judaism, color photographs, sinful literature, democratic information pagan literature were all legal. Slavery was eliminated in 1901 however 3 million black people were killed as a result of the 1905 purge of heretics. During this time millions of people were hanged and shot for being heretics. Hundreds of women, black people, midwives, Catholics, Jews and aboriginal people were killed. There was also a massive outbreak of pagan flu which was viewed by the Puritans as a punishment from God because of the liberal nature of the Puritan states. United Puritan kingdom Crackdown on their North American colony of the colony became as oppressive as ever. Torture was reestablished and which burning was encouraged. By 1935 the Puritan states were one of the poorest least educated countries in the globe. Hundreds of children die from smallpox cholera, and all infectious diseases because of the Puritans denial of terra hawthorns groundbreaking germ theory. As a result of the pagan flu outbreak of 1918 15 million people died worldwide. The Puritan kingdom Blame this on the wrath of God this led to the North American genocide. 400,000 people were murdered because the Puritans blame them for the flu. Because of the North American genocide and the flu Puritan states by 1945 had the lowest population of any colony. By 1950 the colonies population with 44 million which is tiny in comparison to the United States of our timeline. As of 2017 the Puritan states of America is still religious oligarchy where free speech is restricted, the media is controlled and people lack basic freedom. Infectious diseases right hundreds of children and people die from preventable diseases. Smallpox is rampant because the Empire thinks that vaccinations our evil pagan designed to weaken the morality of children. Oliver Cromwell his Holiness X rules the United Puritan states. This nation is so oppressive the United Puritan kingdom nation gainful independence because they believed that United Puritan states was too oppressive and didn't reflect the vision of Cromwell. Category:Nations Category:Puritan Category:Puritan countries Category:Pagan Puritan timeline